The Adventures of Braman and Braboy!
by Ladii Starr
Summary: Spinoff of "Talatubbies"! Featuring Braman, Braboy, and the infamous -dun dun DUNNNNN- KING BOXER SHORTS! WOOOO go pointless fics!


Okay…by "popular" demand, I'm writing the sequel/companion to "Talatubbies"! Behold….**THE ADVENTURES OF BRAMAN AND BRABOY! **But I'm making it a separate fic, since the only relationship it has to "Talatubbies" is that they're on the same fake network, TPBS.

Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblade, any of its characters, or the idea for Braman and Braboy. But I'm allowed to use it!

The Adventures of Braman and Braboy!

By Ladii Starr

Hey kids! Did you enjoy Talatubbies!

The disgruntled kids in the audience shake their heads no. They're gonna need a lot of therapy after that…

Good! Now get ready for…. THE ADVENTURES OF BRAMAN AND BRABOY!

Music that you can tell is so a rip-off from "The Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy" comes on. Kai, wearing his pink Victoria's Secret lace bra, and Max, wearing his white one, jump into the picture. They then hold up two thongs, knot them together, and yell, "BRAMAN AND BRABOY….UNITE!"

It was a normal day at the Brahouse… 

The Bladebreakers are in a hotel with mold growing on the walls and ripped up mattresses. Kai is just sitting on the bed, arms folded. Max is putting lingerie on a decapitated Barbie ®, Tyson is sleeping, dreaming about food, and Ray is watching Jerry Springer.

Suddenly… 

An alarm begins to ring throughout the hotel room. Tyson sleeps through it, Ray runs away, and all of a sudden, Kai and Max's bras poof onto them from out of nowhere!-

"Captain Lingerie!" Kai exclaimed. "What is it?"

" Boys! There's an emergency! We need your help right away!" Captain Lingerie shouted.

Captain Lingerie has black hair that hangs down in front of his face, a white headband, and lingerie with ying-yang signs on them. Hmm…

"WE'RE ON IT!" Max shouted even louder.

"ARE YOU READY, BRABOY!" They were all shouting now.

"YES BRAMAN! BRABOY IS ALWAYS READY!"

"TO THE BRACAVE!"

And then they skipped gaily to a nearby Victoria's Secret.

"HELP! HELP!" a woman's voice cried.

Braman and Braboy rushed over to the source of the voice, hoping that it was not too late.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" the woman screeched, hugging and nearly suffocating them. "I can't reach the bra I want! It's that bright blinding neon pink one right up there, the size 32 A!"

The woman has pink hair and is wearing Mariah's clothes. She's barely trying to conceal the fact that she's Mariah and wears a size 32 A bra, while the one Kai's wearing is 42 DD. Max's is the same size as Mariah's.

Kai jumped inhumanly into the air and got the bra. "Here you go, miss."

"OH THANK YOU BRAMAN AND BRABOY! I NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET IT WITHOUT YOU!" And Mariah put it on right in front of them.

Max shut his eyes. "All in a day's work, miss. We'd do anything for the sake of undergarments. Right Braman? ….Braman?"

" ….wha? OH, YEAH, RIGHT BRABOY!" Kai said, trying to conceal the fact that he had been staring at Mariah and had no idea what Max just said.

Suddenly, screams are heard from outside.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF G-STRINGS IS THAT!" They roared.

The two rushed outside to see what was wrong. People are running around in pandemonium, obviously scared for their lives and their lingerie. Then, they spot a man in the distance giving a poor little girl a wedgie. She screeches and begins to cry, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

The untalented two gasped. "OH NO! WE MUST SAVE HER!"

Max jumped into the air. "TUTU POWER!" He grabbed Kai and suddenly, his tutu began to spin, pushing them into the air at a rapid speed. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who the purveyor of the wedgie was.

"It's…it's…"

" KING BOXER SHORTS!" they both screamed.

"That's riiiiiight!" King Boxer Shorts (KBS) cackled maliciously.

King Boxer Shorts has red hair that sticks up and a purple bandanna. He's wearing an aluminum foil suit of armor that you can tell is WAYYYY too big for him, and a paper crown that looks like the ones from Burger King. Over the suit of armor is a pair of high-quality plaid boxers. Not briefs, _boxers! _(Could it be…Johnny?)

" Braman and Braboy! SAVE ME! SAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEE!" the girl shrieked.

The "girl" has green hair in a braid and lovely lavender eyes. She has on a lavender shirt with a picture of a unicorn on it and a khaki skirt. Her voice is sort of low for a girl, however.

"DON'T WORRY, YOUNG LADY!" Kai bellowed. "WE'-

-Cues to a commercial…what craptastic timing, huh?-

Mr. Dickinson's voice is heard-

…Avacor? NO WAY!

…Rogaine? AS IF!

…Balderdash? YEAH!

Mr. Dickinson appeared on the screen. "Hulloo children! If you're losing your hair or just want some better hair, are you going to use Rogaine?"

"HELL NO!" yelled the children who are getting paid $2,000 an hour for this and all have full heads of hair.

"Are you going to use Avacor?"

" LIKE HELL!"

"What are you going to use?"

"BALDERDASH!" they shouted.

" That's right, Balderdash! The revolutionary new product that will make _baldness dash!_ HAHA! HAHA! Do you get it, children?"

The children were silent, but you could see they all wanted to say, "WEAK PUN OLD MAN."

The sound of crickets chirping could be heard in the distance.

Mr. Dickinson, disheartened, could only say, "…Okay! BUY BALDERASH!"

-End Commercial-

Kai coughed. "AS I WAS SAYING BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERRUPTED BY WEAK PUNS BY OLD MEN WHO USE ROGAINE EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE PROMOTING AGAINST IT-"

Everyone stared at Mr. Dickinson.

"- Don't worry, young lady! We'll save you!"

" That's where you're wrong, Braman! Because when you fly up here on Braboy's magical tutu to save her, I'll capture you, take off your bra and reveal your TRUE IDENTITY!" KBS said.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -" He paused to take a breath. "Ahh. -OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What will we do?" Max said desperately.

"I-I don't know if there's anything we can do, Braboy." There was a look of sadness on Kai Hiwatari's face.

" I'm wearing undergarmentssss!" The girl sang.

Max gasped. "WE HAVE TO BRAMAN! REMEMBER, _ANYTHING_ FOR THE SAKE OF UNDERGARMENTS!"

"…You're right," Kai admitted. _Jeez, those are 2 words I never thought I'd say to Max._

Max was happy. "Hold on tight!" he told Kai as the tutu went up in the air again.

The minute they were up there, KBS snatched the bra off Kai.

" BRAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAANNNNNNNNNN!" Max feared the worst.

" IT'S….IT'S…." KBS gasped.

Kai cringed.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! It's JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE! Like, I NEED your autograph! You are so hot!"

Kai was shocked. 

Max ran over to him. "Braman! Your identity is safe!"

" Yes…for now. But who knows how long it will last."

All of them, including King Boxer Shorts, stared up philosophically into the sky. In the process, KBS dropped the girl.

"Hell-o? What about me?" she whined. "Jeez… some superheros _you_ are. Well, it's over. You can all go to therapy now."

R&R, please! xD


End file.
